The present invention relates to a rock drilling device provided with a rock drilling machine which is movable forwards and backwards along a feed beam, wherein the rock drilling machine is pivotal around an axis which is arranged along the rock drilling machine. In particular the invention concerns such a device which is arranged to ensure good lubrication of vital parts independent of the pivoting of the rock drilling machine around the longitudinal axis.
According to previously known art, it is common to provide points of lubrication with lubricant by leading oil-rich air through a channel to the point of lubrication. This method has that drawback that the lubrication will be dependent on the pivot angle of the rock drilling machine with respect to its longitudinal axis, because the lubricant tends to accumulate at the bottom of the channel instead of appearing as an oil mist.